Link is All Tangled Up
by Ballistica
Summary: This is a story of Rapunzel meeting our favorite hero. Tangled and Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Link's P.O.V

I can't do it.

It's been only two months after I defeated the twilight and I'm arranged to be married. How could this happen? I don't even have any real parents to give me away. So, I should just go with it because my adopted parents, Rusl and Uli tell me so. No! I saved this goddess damn land! I should do what I want to do. And besides, the want me to marry Ilia! I love Ilia, don't get me wrong, but like in a sister way. I just can't do it. I have to leave.

I climbed onto Epona and galloped into the woods next to the ranch. Also known as the Lost Woods. These woods is said to house a special oasis. There had been expeditions, but no one had ever returned. At the spring, it is said that the Hero may speak to the Goddesses. I wanted to know if marrying Ilia was their plan for me.

As a rode away from Ordon into woods that was supposed to lead I heard yelling behind me. Ilia's yelling. I took one last glance and saw tears streaming down her face. This stung my eyes, but I had to know what to do. I kept on riding. I rode and rode until I reached a clearing. There was no spring, but instead, a tower. A very large tower. Maybe I will find the answer at the top of the tower.

When I reached the tower, there was no door, but at the top, I could see an entrance.

"I thought I was done with climbing." I grumbled.

I began to climb up the tower. It took a while, but I managed to reach the top. The room was dark, but I could see amazing paintings covering the walls.

"Oh my goddesses," I whispered before something hard hit the back of my head. My eye lids felt heavy, and then I fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel P.O.V.

How did someone find me?! This place was supposed to be hidden from the world. I worried all night about this man. What will mother think when she comes for her weekly visit in a few days and he's still here?

I grabbed a chair and tied him to it with my hair. Now was a good time to wake him up. I slowly nudged him awake where he seemed pretty confused.

"Owww! My head!" he complained.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" I asked pointing my frying pan at him.

"Uhh… I'm Link. I was looking through the forest for the Goddess Spring." He replied. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:45 AM.

"What's a goddess spring?" I asked.

"You know, a spring for the goddess." He looked at his restraints. "Is this hair?" he asked. He looked straight at me showing beautiful electric blue eyes. I blushed when I also noticed how handsome he was.

"Yes, this is hair. It's my hair." I replied.

"Well can I get out of here?" He asked. I wasn't going to, but I then thought of an idea.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"18" he responded. Great! He's not a boring adult.

"Well Link, if I let you go, will you keep me company today?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused face. I bet he wasn't expecting that request, but then he smiled.

"Only if you tell me your name,"

"Rapunzel" I smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." He said which made me blush again.

"Well, it's seven so we'll start my regular schedule." I said.

"And what's that?" He asked while unstrapping his sword and shield and taking off his weird hat and putting it in a corner.

"We start with cleaning." I said

Link and I swept the floors, and then polished and waxed them. We then did laundry followed by mopping and dusting. We swept the floors again, but when we finished, it was only 7:15.

We decided to do some reading. We ended up reading 3 of them. Next, we painted the walls. Turns out that Link has a real talent for painting. I then played guitar while he listened, and then I did some knitting while Link attempted to knit. We then baked a pie together, and painted a wall dark blue. Next, we had lunch, then did a puzzle, played darts, and baked cookies. We made papier-mâché and played chess.

The day seemed to go by fast. That was a first since I was usually bored, but with Link here, I had a lot of fun. We then got to talking.

"So, where are you from Link?" I asked.

"Ordon Village." He responded with a smile. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I've never heard of that." I said

"It's a small village. A lot smaller compared to Hyrule Castle Town." He said.

"I've never heard of that either." I replied. What was Hyrule?

"You don't know what Hyrule is?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Where exactly am I?" he asked?

"We're near the kingdom by the Sea." I answered. He looked surprised. "You said you were looking for the goddess spring?" I asked.

"Yes. In Hyrule, the land was created by three goddesses. Farore, Nayru, and Din. There is rumored that in the Lost Woods, which is right next to Ordon in Hyrule, that there is a spring where the chosen hero can talk to the goddesses." He said.

"So, you're the chosen hero?" I asked.

"Yes. A crisis just ended in Hyrule. Monsters poured from the Twilight Realm. They were ruled by an evil man named Ganondorf. I killed him and restored order to the Kingdom." Link stated.

"So, if the evil is gone, then why do you need to talk to the goddesses?" I asked. His face turned into sadness.

"I'm arranged to marry a girl named Ilia. I don't love her and I don't want to marry her, but I was going to ask the goddesses if this is what they wanted me to do." He said with sadness. I felt sorry for him.

"Don't you have other options?" I asked.

"I used to have a crush on Princess Zelda. We became close after I saved her, but she wouldn't marry me." He said. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because she just got married, and I'm a commoner." He said.

"What's wrong with being a commoner?" I asked.

"In Hyrule, royalty can only marry other royalty or nobility, and commoners can only marry other commoners. That's just how things work." He said.

"Well, I think you're really nice." I said. I saw a smile and maybe even a slight blush appear on his face. He looked at me with those pretty blue eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know." He said with a smile. This now caused me to blush. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, I've had a feeling that something is bothering you." He said.

"Well, every year on my birthday, these lanterns light up the sky. I just want to go see them, but I can't leave my tower." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I replied. "Why can't you leave your tower?" he asked.

"Well… that's actually private." I said.

"Well what if I offered to take you." Link asked.

"I don't know" I said staring at the floor. He rose from his chair. "We can go right now. It will be fun!"

Somewhat reluctantly, I decided to go with him. He grabbed his sword and shield and we were off. Link said he had a horse, but there was none in sight, so we then lowered to the ground.

When I felt the grass under my feet, the feeling was exhilarating. I chased a butterfly around until I stepped into a creek. Just being on the ground made me feel so free.

"Alright! Come on Rapunzel. We have a lot of ground to cover if were gonna make it by tomorrow night." Link called out. I followed him threw a thicket. We walked for several hours until we decided to take a break.

Little did I know that my mother had returned to the tower, finding out that I was gone and the only thing she knew was not mine was a floppy green hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Link's P.O.V.

Well, here I go on another adventure. I'm taking a girl with ridiculously long hair to see some lantern show. How do I always get into these situations? When I saw that depressed look in her eye, how could I not offer to take her? I guess that's a flaw of a great hero. Oh well. She is really pretty, though. Wait, did I just think that? I thought I ran away to get away from women? This is ridiculous! How can I escape from a girl I've known my whole life and find a girl I've met for one day and admit to myself that she's pretty?

I've thought about that question and I came to realize that it is because she is spontaneous and fun! Not that Ilia is boring or anything, (well, maybe she is just a little bit) but yesterday, Rapunzel just did everything on a whim without any plans or instructions. Still, I thought that the really long hair was weird. I had a feeling that it's a touchy subject, but I just have to ask.

"So, Rapunzel,"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have such long hair?" I blurted out. I meant to creep into the subject. Way to be blunt Link.

"Oh. Well it's a long story," she said trying to avoid the subject, but I came this far, I gotta know.

"I've got time," I responded.

"No, it's pretty farfetched,"

"I can probably think of something else even more farfetched, but truthful," I said sticking to the subject.

"Ok, then if I tell you, you have to tell me your farfetched tale." She said.

"You're on!"

"Ok then, well, it's uh…" she stammered.

"Yes?"

"…I have magical glowing hair" she finally said. She's right. That is pretty ridiculous.

"Can you prove it?" I asked.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

She groaned. "Fine. Just, don't freak out."

"I would never do such a thing," I said placing one hand in the air and the other over my heart. I received a giggle from her. Go me!

"ok… Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…" Her hair started to glow a bright gold. This struck me with amazement. "…make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine," as she finished her song, her hair faded back to her original bright blonde. This left me in awe.

"So… what do you think?" She asked timidly. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"In all of my adventures, I've never seen anything like that…" I said. She immediately looked at the ground. Oh no, she is going to think that I think that she's a freak. I need to make a save. "… and it was really pretty." I finished.

With the last comment, she blushed a little around her nose. I thought it was really cute. Wait, stop Link. You didn't come to meet a girl. You came to get away from them. But I can't help it. She is the most fun person I've ever met, and she is so beautiful that she could give Princess Zelda a run for her money.

"Well, now it's your turn." She perked up and stared at me with a bright smile.

I chuckled at the sight. "Alright." I removed my brown, leather gauntlet revealing three triangles that formed and even larger triangle. Rapunzel stared at it waiting for something to happen.

"Sooo… you have a birthmark?" she questioned.

"In a matter of speaking" I chuckled. "You see, this is the mark of the triforce. There are three pieces of the triforce. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Each representing the power of each goddess. Din is the goddess of power, Nayru is the goddess of wisdom, and Farore is the goddess of courage."

She stared at me with, surprisingly, great interest.

"The triforce of courage is given to the Hero who is meant to save the land, the triforce of wisdom is an heirloom of the Hyrulean royal family, and the triforce of power was stolen by a man of great evil. The man I speak of is Ganondorf. I mentioned him a while back. He's the one I killed in my adventures. Now, I don't know what happened to the triforce of power." I finished.

"So, I'm guessing that this is the triforce of courage then, since you said you were the big bad hero." Rapunzel said.

"Ha Ha! That's right! The triforce of power gives me courage beyond belief, and allows me to take the form of a wolf,"

"You're joking,"

"You have magic glowing hair and I'm the weird one?"

Rapunzel laughed at this. "I need to see some proof."

"ok" I took out the weird pinecone thing that I got when I first received the Master Sword.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

'It's a piece of twili magic. When I touch the twilight, the triforce turns me into a wolf. Now it's your turn not to freak out," I smiled.

I touched the pinecone thing and then felt a strange vibration. My legs shortened, I fell on all fours, and I could feel fur surfacing my skin. There I was, as threatening as ever.

Rapunzel looked taken aback and almost scared, but she knew that it was me. I quickly changed forms back to a human. When the transformation was complete, I caught her staring at my ears.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you have pointy ears?" she asked.

"Why do you have round ones?" I asked back.

"Because that's just how the world works," Rapunzel said.

"Then there's you answer," I finished. I then just realized something that happened right after we left the tower.

"Hey Rapunzel, when you left your tower, you looked like it was the first time you've been outside. Why is that?" I asked.

She looked down at the grass. "Because it is my first time outside the tower." Rapunzel answered.

This took me back. I didn't know someone could go almost 18 years without going outside.

"Why not?"

"Because my mother said that dangerous people would try to steal my hair." Rapunzel said.

I felt bad for her. She really could never go outside?

"Well, leaving home is a part of growing up," I told her. She smiled.

"We better make camp. The suns setting and it's not a good idea to travel at night." I told her. She nodded and we set up camp under a nice, shady oak. We went to sleep that night and I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde only 5 feet away.


End file.
